dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghidorah (Curse of Time)
History has been told of a soul that was not of this world, ancient humans only spoke of it as a nightmarish beast that had no love for this planet or its life. This soul had no place in the natural order that had been placed on the Earth, being that of a malevolent, cruel and sadistic beast. This creature has caused more destruction and chaos on this world than any other deity could… History It is only speculated when this creature appeared but it has be around ever since the universe began. Surviving the universe creating Big Bang, this monster began its reign of terror across the universe, leaving entire galaxy's desolate. Ghidorah would eventually arrive on Earth and begin to destroy it as he had done to many others but was met with something else. Deities rose up to battle him, but none were powerful enough to truly defeat him. Even the mighty Typhoon was utterly defeated, left to die in the crater that Ghidorah had dropped him in. Deities that faced him would be drained of their powers before being tossed away, weak and nearly powerless. When the Dragons arose, Ghidorah would be their greatest rival. Most would bow to his powers, others would face him and be destroyed. Very few even lived after facing the golden hydra, any that did were left weak and afraid. Ghidorah continued this until he was put to a stop by the combined effort of God, Lucifer, the Dragon Kings, Albion and Ddraig. Through their combined effect, they destroyed his body but not his soul. Enraged, Ghidorah viewed to end them completely. Over the course of history, he caused numerous wars and catastrophic events to occur. He even caused World War 1 and the Great War to start, allowing him to end the lives of Ddraig, Albion, Satan (Formerly Lucifer) and God. But he was denied the Dragon Emperors, his vow incomplete. He also helped the Nazi's during World War 2 through the use of his Cult, using Necromancy, Dark Magic and other forbidden arts until Hitler was killed and his Cult was ratted out. He would finally make his way to the Sacred Gear Boost Gear and force Ddraig out of it, in order to continue his ultimate goal. Regaining his physical body and ravaging the world! Appearance Ghidorah has two forms that have been shown in the story, Curse of Time. He has his physical body and his soul form. Physical Body Ghidorah's physical body is that of a titanic golden scaled hydra, with massive wings and two tails. Any human depictions of Ghidorah have shown him towering over everything, mountains, cities, everything. However, many other creatures are larger than Ghidorah, for example Jörmungandr, the world serpent. The massive wyvern hydra also looks different up close. All three heads have a crown of horns but the central head has more horns, which are straighter then the other heads. Spines can be seen going down each neck, down the back and tampering off where the tails begin. Each tail has spiked bludgeons at their tips that can rattle for intimidation if needed. The legs are digitigrade with avian-like feet, tipped with sharp talons that can easily cut through the toughest of hides. The most notable feature on Ghidorah is his massive wings, each wing nearly twice his size to be able to carry his body in flight, in atmosphere or even in the vacuum of space. Soul Form After his physical body was destroyed, all that was left was his soul. The soul of the Golden Dragon takes on the shape of his original body, however, it has a few key differences. One is that his soul only takes on the basics shape of his original body, as it is not surrounded by a form that gives it a presence in the real world. Second, Ghidorah's body is like that of a star, constantly burning and glowing intensely. His eyes are piercing red orbs of flame. In this form, Ghidorah can not be touched unless someone that has powers over souls, apart of the Buné clan or is more powerful than himself. Personality Ghidorah has no love for anything but chaos, death and destruction. Even though in the story, Curse of Time, he tells of how he arrived on Earth through his own point of view. He has shown himself to evil, malevolent, cunning, chaotic and prideful, even showing that his goal and power means more to him than anything else. In the past, Ghidorah has shown nothing but contempt for the first Deities that populated Earth, calling the Titans and Olympians weaklings and pests. He even took pleasure in tearing Kronos (Even though not stated by name) in half. When he faced off against Typhon, Ghidorah saw him as a "match" for his powers before insulting the being. Not only that, Ghidorah felt nothing but pleasure when he dropped the monster from orbit and left him to die to add the powers and energies of all his foes into his own body. This pride also showed itself when he called the Dragons, "Lower Titans", a term used to describe what he could be. But, this also showed his ego and hatred for anything that would fight back to take his place as "Alpha". His pride and ego were more to him during this period of time, defeating the Yamata-no-Orochi and others. After his physical body was destroyed, Ghidorah was able to change tactics and start manipulating beings that were below him in power. He was able to cause the three biggest wars to begin by manipulating events to the breaking point, he has even taken pleasure in brainwashing a Church raised Devilress who started a cult for him. Powers and Abilities Much like his two forms, Ghidorah's powers are split based on what form he is in. But both forms share some similar powers. Flight: Ghiroah is able to fly in both forms, using his massive wings when in his physical body and able to use his own willpower to fly around in his soul form. Intelligence: Ghidorah is a very intelligent being, no matter what form he is in. While not able to match the superior intelligence of Ajuka Beelzebub, he is one of the smartest beings out in the world. He was able to figure out how to change the Boost Gear into something that would be more fitting of his grandness and power in only a few short minutes. This intelligence, however, has its drawbacks as he is still prone to his animalistic nature. Energy Control Mastery: Ghidorah is able to control the energy that is similar to his own with ease, even manipulating the output of his own energy attacks. This power also allows him to manipulate magic, light, cosmic, heat and even gravity itself due to how long he has been around. Oxygen Independency: Ghidorah does not breath oxygen, as he would not need it if he is flying through the vaccum of space. Limitless Lifespan: Much like Dragons, Ghidorah will live forever unless he is utterly destroyed in both body and soul. Physical Powers Immense Strength: Ghidorah is able to physically overpower much more powerful foes than most, due to his biology. Having hyper-tensile muscles and tendons throughout his body, allowing him to give more than what was given. This strength is what allowed Ghidorah to carry Typhon into Earth's atmosphere without any problem. This strength also allows Ghidorah to be able to generate massive hurricane force winds. Speed and Agility: Ghidorah, despite his massive size, is very quick and nimble. Each of his long necks can act independently of each other, even able to coil around an enemy, this is the same for his tails. His quickness also helps in his fighting style, similar to earth's snakes, coil and strike. In the air, Ghidorah is able to fly from one side of the planet to the other in only ten to twenty minutes. Bio-Electric Biology: Ghidorah has a electro-receptor molecular biology that is covered in golden scales that trace amounts of gold in them. This means that Ghidorah is able to conduct electrical currents through his body, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and while in flight, he forcibly tears open the stratosphere to create localized storm systems along with otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. Vampiric Nature: Due to his otherworldly nature, Ghidorah has a very deadly vampiric bite that affects all beings regardless. This effect is able to be multiplied for each head that bites and begins draining the enemy. This was how Ghidorah was able to absorb as much power/magic/energy/life force as he did over the course of his reign on the Earth. Immense Durability: Ghidorah is able to easily tank through many forms of attacks, due to his ability to manipulate energy to create barriers. His scales are able to break the teeth of the God slaying Wolf, Fenrir, without any problem. This durability also extends to his wings, giving him a physical defense if he is unable to form any energy/light barrier around him. Gravity Beams: Ghidorah's main offensive attack, these beams are concentrated electrical beams of power that normally spew out of his mouths. However, this energy can be redirected throughout his body, unleashing a devastating storm of destructive power through various points on his body ( Wings, tails, feet, horns, etc.). He is also able to use his Gravity beams to grab and move any object he wishes, giving him a greater range of control in his surroundings. Regeneration: Ghidorah is able to regenerate from all manner of wounds, even if it is from a single cell. The process is near instantaneous (depending on how severe the wound(s) are) and still fight on. This does not work if there is nothing left to regenerate from however. Soul Powers Intangibility: Ghidorah's soul is unable to be physically touched, unless by those that are much more powerful than him, have powers over souls, and anyone from the Buné clan. This doesn't work both ways, as Ghidorah can easily touch the physical world. Mental and Physical Manipulation: Ghidorah is able to manipulate the mind of nearly any creature on the planet, even able to brainwash people. This power works even over multiple concisenesses, which has allowed Ghidorah to manipulate many of Earth's events into war and chaos. He can also manifest himself in the physical world and manipulate the bodies of his victims into what is needed. Silver Tongue: Ghidorah is able to lie and very creatively too, even being able to manipulate the likes of Loki, Ajuka and even the Seraph Gabriel. Very few can see through the deceit of the Golden Dragon until it is already too late to fix anything. Soul Beams: While unable to generate Gravity Beams, Ghidorah can use his soul's nature to attack with a much more dangerous attack. These Soul Beams look like orange gravity beams but cause a lot more damage and can even burn away at the soul, leaving scorch marks that never heal properly. Telepathy: Ghidorah is able to speak in the minds or even through the bodies of anyone he wishes. Telekinesis: Ghidorah is able to manipulate the world around him in various ways, but he uses this ability to mostly intimidate and threaten those beneath him. Weakness's Dragon Emperor's: Ghidorah has no defense against the powers of Ddraig and Ablion, as it was Albion's venom that allowed Ddraig to use his flames to burn away his physical body in the first place. Ego and Pride: Ghidorah's pride means more to him than his own life. Arrogance: While vastly intelligent, Ghidorah is very arrogant. This arrogance was one of the reasons that he fell to Ddraig, Albion, God and Lucifer in the first place. Buné Clan Power: Ghidorah is unable to resist or ever disobey a command from a member of the Buné Clan, the reason for this is still unknown. Alpha Position: Ghidorah always see's himself as the "Alpha" of everything, an will viscously attack anything that dares to threaten his position of power. Trivia * Ghidorah is based on many of the previous incarnations of the Golden Hydra, however, the main one being the Ghidorah from Godzilla: King of the Monsters ** Many abilities come from Kaiser Ghidorah, Grand King Ghidorah but others have their places * Much like his Monsterverse counterpart, this Ghidorah has no place in the natural Order of the DxD universe, which puts him as the greatest threat besides the Trihexa. * Ghidorah's rank in the Dragon Hierarchy is questionable as he isn't a true dragon, but he has the power to contend with everything below Ophis and Great Red. If Ophis was ever weakened severely enough, Ghidorah would take her place if he killed her. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Fanon Creatures